


The Fallen Ones

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football Player Dean Winchester, Big Brother Gabriel, Cas is a preacher's kid at first, Christianity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Rebellion, Sneaking Out, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Castiel Novak is the fifth youngest son of a preacher. He grew up as the one who his brothers harassed. All except Gabriel, the third eldest. After Castiel sneaks out for the first time with Gabriel to a party, something snapped inside of him. Gabriel was right. He didn't have to be like the others. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael think he's falling? Funny.He'll show them Fallen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Castiel. Will you lead tonight’s prayer?” Castiel’s father spoke from the head of the table. All four of Castiel’s other siblings’ eyes went to him in an instant, as well as his father’s. 

 

“Of course I will, Father.” Castiel bowed his head at the same time as everyone else. “God, we thank you for this day and our daily bread. Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts for which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen.” 

 

“Amen,” the Novak family repeated. As Castiel spoke, however, he dared to peek at one of his older brothers, Gabriel. Just as always, Gabriel was silently goofing off as the family prayed. He’d do things like stick his tongue out at their father, or he would roll his eyes towards the person blessing their food, or he would mock them under his breath. When he was young, Castiel would giggle quietly, making Gabriel’s eyebrows dance as he smirked with him, holding his index finger over his lips. 

 

They were young then. Times have changed now. Castiel’s face was stoic, and his voice was strong. He was able to watch Gabriel’s shenanigans without cracking even the smallest smile, even though he wanted to burst out laughing. Gabriel got caught doing things that Father deemed to be “against God” all the time. He was always grounded, but that never stopped him. He was always sneaking out of the room the two shared with the same smirk and dancing eyebrows in the dark, his finger to his lips. Father used to ask if Castiel saw Gabriel sneak out, to which he would reply, “No, Father. I went to sleep as soon as you told us. I’m a deep sleeper.” 

 

It couldn’t be more of a lie. As soon as Father shut off the light and the two of them heard his wooden door click shut downstairs, Castiel and Gabriel were up. Castiel sat at the window sill, his knees hugged to his chest as he watched cars fly by the city below from the attic he and Gabriel stayed in. The moon shone directly into the window every night. He would occasionally open the window and let the breeze blow through his hair as he played with the fireflies and hummed under his breath. He did this until he got tired, which usually was early into the next morning. Sometimes, he’d stay awake long enough to watch the sunrise and listen to the birds sing before he would have to get ready for school. There were times that he didn’t sleep at all. That was okay. 

 

Gabriel and Castiel were on kitchen duty after dinner. They cleaned up and cleared the table, talking quietly amongst each other. After minutes of silence, Gabriel turned to him and made a face. No matter how plain the face was, it would earn a laugh out of his younger brother. 

 

“When are you ever going to grow up?” a cold voice came from behind them. Castiel spun around instantly, smile dropping from his face as his posture stiffened. Gabriel only popped a blue bubble of peppermint gum. 

 

“Hiya, Mikey,” he grinned. 

 

“Gabriel,” Michael said wearily. “Why must you contaminate the mind of the young?”

 

“If by contaminate you mean teach Cassie to have a mind of his own instead of being a bunch of buzzkills like you guys, then I’ll tell you that I don’t want him to turn out being some stick in the mud, scary Preacher’s son like someone I know,” Gabriel challenged, his playful tone still in tact even though everyone in the room knew he was dead serious. Castiel gasped quietly. 

 

“Gabriel!” he hissed. 

 

“Shut your mouth, Castiel,” Michael snapped. Castiel shrunk away, fiddling with the hem of his white button down. 

 

Gabriel stood in front of his younger brother defensively. “Hey! Don’t talk to him that way!”

 

“I’ll talk to him in any manner I wish,” Michael replied. “He’s weak. The ugly duckling if you will.”

 

Castiel stiffened, his brother’s words cutting like knives. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the shining white tile of the kitchen floor. He closed his eyes and fought back the tears. 

 

“He’s the fallen angel among us, Gabriel, and you are falling with him,” another voice said. Raphael moved behind Michael, crossing his arms. 

 

“I’d rather fall than to stay with you monsters!” Gabriel bit out. “You guys are all big talk about how you love God and all that crap, right? Doesn’t God say to respect your family? You make your baby brother cry every  _ damn  _ night with no remorse!” 

 

“You’re one to talk, Gabriel,” Michael said. “How dare you speak of our Lord’s words when you do not follow them yourself?” 

 

“Guess you’re just as bad as me then,” Gabriel shot back. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and shoved his brother’s out of the way with the other. “Come on, Cassie. We don’t need those jerks. Don’t listen to them.”

Castiel swallowed as he followed his brother up the staircase to the attic. Gabriel slammed the door behind him. 

 

“I’m sorry they’re like that to you, kid,” he said. He held his arms out for his little brother, and Castiel went right into them. He squeezed Castiel tight, running a hand through his hair. “Hey. I want you to listen to me on something, though, alright?” Castiel was silent as he looked into Gabriel’s eyes, his own filled with unshed tears. “You don’t need anyone. You are different, Castiel. Don’t end up like them. You have so much more inside you, kiddo, I know it. You do you. No matter happens, I’m with you, even if no one else isn’t.”

 

“Thank you for that, Gabriel, but… what are you trying to say?” Castiel asked. 

 

“All I’m saying is chase your dreams, as cheesy as it sounds. Find yourself, and ignore what everyone else says. It doesn’t matter what I think. It doesn’t matter what Dad or any of our horrible brother’s say or try to imprint in you. It doesn’t matter what God thinks, or what some human men wrote in a book and called in truth.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Gabriel, don’t say things like that! You know what happens to souls who deny His presence!” he whispered. 

 

“If I’m going to Hell, might as well have a good time before I go, right?” Gabriel grinned. “I’m already going. What’s one more thing on the list?”

 

“Are you going out tonight?” Castiel asked suddenly. 

 

“Nah. I was going to stay here with you tonight.”

 

“You always go out on Friday nights! It’s the last Friday of the summer time, Gabriel. I refuse to let you miss out on your favorite party of the year because of me.”

 

“Well, you could always come with me,” Gabriel offered. 

 

Castiel glanced down. “I.. I don’t know. Parties have never really been my area of expertise. You’re the popular one. I’m the barely in the background kind of teenager.”

 

“I could change that in a night, Cassie. No one will ever know we left,” Gabriel said. “Come on. Trust me. I’m a master at this sort of thing. I know you’ve always wanted to come to these parties with me. I’ve seen it in your eyes.” Castiel’s eyebrows come together in thought. “Tell you what. Consider it an early birthday present. Your sixteenth birthday is in two weeks, right? You’re only young for so long, you know.”

 

He was quiet for what seemed like forever. “I..” he sighed. “Okay. I’ll go.”

 

Gabriel cheered. “Woo! This is gonna rock! Get on out of all that.”

 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You really think I’m letting you go to your first party in Preacher’s Son Chic? Please. I’m going to make you look  _ fantastic _ , Cinderella.”

 

“With what?” 

  
The older brother laughed and smirked. “Oh, just watch, Cassie. Let me work my magic, and you will  _ never  _ want to change again.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Part One to the party

“Wow, Gabriel..” Castiel breathed, looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Amazing, right?” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“More than amazing,” he said. He would never wear something like this. Father always called it “The Devil’s clothing”. If it was so bad, then why did Castiel feel so good, so free? Black was worn for funerals. Funerals were sad. Why did he feel so happy?

 

“Well, you have the look. You usually have the act too, you scary ass child,” Gabriel joked. 

 

“I’m not scary,” Castiel protested. 

 

“I have a few people that would just love to disagree, kiddo,” his brother replied. “We’d better get going. We don’t want to be too late, though your outfit might make up for it.” 

 

Castiel smiled. “Alright. Let’s go. I’m ready.”

 

Getting down from the second story was a bit of a challenge for Castiel. For Gabriel, however, it was a breeze. He had the normal grace he usually did as he jumped off of the lower roof and to the ground. 

 

“You’re good,” Gabriel whisper yelled up to him. “You have a better advantage than I do anyway. You’re taller, and you have combat boots.”

 

Looking down from his window, his heart started racing. The adrenaline of sneaking out was running through his veins like a train. Taking a breath, he followed what Gabriel did. 

 

“Great job,” Gabriel clapped a hand on his shoulder. “We have to walk a block or two before I can call a friend of mine to give us a ride.”

 

“Who’s your friend?” 

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” 

 

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes. Gabriel always had a way of screwing with him. 

 

The two of them walked a block and a half before Gabriel whipped out his phone. HE dialed a number before putting it to his ear. 

 

“Hey, Samshine!” he greeted. “I have a passenger with me tonight. He’s cool, don’t worry. I am bringing him with  _ me _ , after all…” He gasped. “Offended! I’m nothing like that egotistical bastard… Yeah, yeah. So are you gonna come get me or not?.... You love me, and you know it. Anywho, we’re at the same place as usual… You’re awesome, kid, you know that?... I may not need to, but I do it anyway… Adios.” He pocketed his phone. “Good news, Cassie. We’ll only have to wait a second because that friend of mine lives in this area.”

 

“Are you going to tell me who it is yet?” 

 

“Nah, not yet. I can’t wait to see your face when you see who it is, though.”

 

Castiel groaned. 

 

A sleek black muscle car pulled into few seconds later. 

 

“That looks like Dean Winchester’s Impala,” he pointed out. He squinted his eyes and froze. “Oh my goodness. Gabriel!” He smacked his brother in the arm hard. 

 

“That’s a real funny way of saying thanks, Cas,” Gabriel told him, rubbing his arm. 

 

“How are you friends with Dean Winchester, the quarterback and most popular guy in school?” Castiel demanded. 

 

“Well, I’m not friends with him exactly. I’m friends with his brother, Sam,” Gabriel explained. 

 

“I’m going to make a fool of myself,” Cas muttered. 

 

“No you won’t. As much as it kills me to admit it, Dean’s a cool guy. A bit of a headbanger, though. You’ll like him.” 

 

The Impala pulled in front of them. Rock music blasted through the speakers, only being turned down when Gabriel opened the back seat’s door. The two of them clambered in before the Impala drove off.

 

“Hey Winchesters,” he said to them. A grunt came from the driver’s seat as the only greeting.

 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam turned to him and smiled. 

 

“Remember that kid in the back of the class, always acing every test?” Gabriel asked.

 

“The one who looks like the stick up his ass is Jesus’s cross?” Dean spoke up finally. “Yeah.”

 

“Dean,” Sam sighed. “Castiel Novak? He’s pretty cool for what I hear.  Well, he seems like it, at least. I see him at lunch, sitting by himself. He never talks to anyone.”

 

“Aww, Cassie, you hear that? Sam thinks you’re cool,” Gabriel teased. 

 

“Shut up, Gabriel,” Castiel shot out immediately. He sighed. He really didn’t want to talk. 

 

Dean’s head swiveled back. “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” he said. 

 

“Well that doesn’t sound pleasant,” Castiel said, tilting his head. Sam and Gabriel snorted. 

 

“Don’t mind him, Castiel. Dean says things like that all the time,” Sam said. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sam.”

 

“Hello Sam,” Cas replied. 

 

“You look nothing like you did last year,” was what Dean said. “Is this an all the time thing now?”

 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to stare, Winchester? Take a picture. It lasts longer,” Gabriel shot out, glaring. “Castiel’s just trying this out. I thought he’d like it, so I put him in it. Speaking of which, how are you liking it, little brother?”

 

“I’m irrelevant to dress,” Cas said. “But.. I believe I find this much better than my normal attire.”

 

“Sound less like a robot, yeah?” Gabe suggested. 

 

“He can talk however he wants,” Dean said, turning back to the road. “The whole thing is that he’s himself. I don’t like fake people.”

 

“You seem to hang around Lisa Braeden a whole lot for someone who hates fake people, Deano,” Gabriel pointed out. 

 

“For the love of God, Gabriel, Lisa isn’t fake. She’s pretty cool when you talk to her,” Dean answered. 

 

“You must have had a helluva talk with your head in her tits,” Gabriel said. 

 

“Gabe,” Sam said in warning. 

 

“Oh piss off, you dwarf,” Dean flipped Gabriel off. “I broke up with her months ago. I only slept with her twice-”

 

“Four times,” Gabriel corrected.

 

“Okay, yeah, four times, big deal-”

 

“And didn’t  _ she  _ break up with  _ you _ ?” 

 

“Gabriel Novak, I will kick you out of my fucking car and onto the street-”

 

“Leave him alone,” Sam and Castiel both groaned in unison just as the Impala pulled onto the curb in front of a large house. 

 

“We’re here! Lovely!” Sam announced. “Come on, Gabe. Let’s go in together before my brother snaps your neck, okay?” 

 

“What, no, Gabriel-” Castiel protested as his brother climbed out of the back. 

 

“You’ll be fine, little brother. Dean can help you out a little, right?” Gabriel turned to the eldest Winchester. Dean clenched his jaw at first until he took a breath and turned to Castiel. 

 

“Sure,” he said. “Come on, Cas.” 

 

“Adios!” Gabriel called as Sam pulled him away and into the house. 

 

Castiel sighed and got out of the car. Why did his brother have to be this way?

 

“So, this your first party?” Dean asked as he took off his leather jacket. 

 

“Yes. First time sneaking out in general, really,” he answered. Dean whistled. 

 

“We got a newbie here,” he said, laughing a little. “If it helps, I don’t sneak out. Sam does, though, so he might be able to help you out with that more than me.”

 

“Your parents don’t know that you’re out at a party at eleven thirty at night?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Mom died when I was four. Dad’s out on a business trip, and he won’t be back for another week.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

“Nah. It’s cool,” he waved him off. “Ready to go in?”

 

“No, not really, if I’m honest,” Castiel replied. “I suppose I’ll have to.”

 

“These parties aren’t that bad. If we’re both being honest, sometimes I’d much rather be at home watching TV and sleeping than be surrounded by hormonal teenagers and general jackassery.”

 

Cas laughed. “As would I. I am a bit shocked. You seem to be the type of person to like being around others.” 

 

“It gets tiring after a while. It’s not like I’m going to be rude if anyone tries to talk to me,” Dean said. “Though that quite possibly could be the entire school gathering at my locker to say hi or shout my name as I’m walking down the halls.”

 

“I couldn’t be able to do it. People don’t like me. Even if they did, people make me nervous, so I steer clear of the spotlight.” 

 

“You’re sure to gather some attention in that outfit, Cas, so be ready. My tip is basically smile and wave,” Dean explained. “With that being said, right this way.”

 

The two of them walked across the law. As they got closer to the door, the music that was blasting could be heard more. As soon as Dean stepped into the house, teenagers cheered. 

 

“Dean, my man!” a boy with a blonde mullet grinned. He had to shout over the music Cas had never heard before. “Welcome to the party! You’re late. We’ve all been looking for you.” 

 

“I had to go pick up some stragglers,” Dean shouted back. “You know, why don’t you guys go bug Benny for once, huh? He’s just as important as I am.”

 

“Nah, you’re more fun to screw with.” The boy punched Dean’s arm lightly, making the two of them laugh. “Who’s this guy? He new?”

 

“Nope, he’s been here for a good minute.” Dean turned to Cas. “Castiel Novak, meet Ash. Ash, Castiel.” 

 

“Sup bro!” Ash said. “Nice get up. Much better than Preacher’s Son Chic.”

 

This brought a smile to Cas’s face, diminishing any anxiety in him briefly. “Thank you. My brother said the same thing.” 

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised Gabe came up with that,” Ash said. He turned to the crowd and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hey everybody!” Heads turned to him, probably expecting him to do some stupid drunken stunt like swing on the chandelier or jump in the pool naked. “Everyone say hi to Cas!” 

 

The crowd shouted, “Hi Cas!” over the radio. Most of them were probably too high or drunk (possibly a mixture of both) to realize what they were doing, but for once Cas didn’t care. Looking around, he noticed Gabriel standing in the corner of the room giving him a thumbs up with the hand that didn’t have a joint in it. A girl with long brown hair stood beside him, her dark eyes not looking by any means intoxicated in any way. She kept her normal air of elegance and no nonsense attitude surrounding her even in the wildest party of the year. From all the times Cas would see her striding confidently down the hallway, her posture perfect and her lips pressed shut, he knew there was only one word to describe her with: Goddess. He could never remember her name for the life of him, so that’s what stuck. In his mind, Goddess was Goddess, and it was permanently weird to hear her birth name from anyone ever. 

 

“Well, well, well,” a girl drawled from beside him. “If it ain’t my little Clarence coming out of his shell and into the real world.” 

 

“Clarence” was an inside joke he and Meg had for the longest time. It started when they first met in Miss Roger’s first period back in eighth grade in the old, broke, barely on the map, poor excuse for a school that was Lawrence Junior High. 

 

_ “Hey there,” Meg said. “What’s your name?” _

 

_ “Castiel,” Cas mumbled into his sweater, barely whispering.  _

 

_ “Clarence?” she tilted her head.  _

 

_ “Castiel,” he said only slightly louder and out of his sweater.  _

 

_ “Nice to meet you, Clarence. We’re going to be good friends, okay? I gotta protect you, as you are a shy unicorn, from all the big hunters out there that will shove you into lockers with no remorse.” The bell rang, signaling second period. She helped him gather his things. “Come on, Unicorn.” _

 

“Hello Meg.”

 

“It’s nice to see you out and about,” Meg said. “How’s your night been?” 

 

“Nerve wracking,” Cas laughed nervously. “I’ve only been out for maybe thirty minutes.”

 

“That’ll do it for a my shy little unicorn,” Meg teased. “Have you met anyone?” 

 

“You’ll never believe me if I told you.”

 

“I’ve probably heard worse bullshit, but hit me anyway.”

 

“I may or may not have gotten a ride here in Dean Winchester’s Impala.”

 

Meg almost choked on her whiskey. “No way.”

 

“Yes. Gabriel is friends with younger brother, Sam-”

 

“Friends? Hah. Funny. Moose and his trickster are probably more than friends at this point.”

 

“I thought he was with Goddess?”

 

Meg snorted. “Not since May. They’ve been close friends since then.”

 

“May?” Cas sputtered. “That was two months ago. Gabriel never told me such a thing. Gabriel and I tell each other everything, Meg. I would know if he liked Sam Winchester.”

 

She shrugged. “Well, I guess there’s more to your brother than you think. I wouldn’t be surprised if Gabe is hiding more shit than that under his candy and eyebrow dances, kid.”

 

That could very well be a possibility. God, if Gabriel couldn’t even tell him that he broke up with a girl, how could Gabe tell him anything?

 

What if Gabriel isn’t telling him anything at all?


	3. Three

“Anyway,” Meg said, taking a swig of her whiskey. “I’m off. Talk to you later.”

 

“Goodbye, Meg.” 

 

Meg walked off towards her own group. Cas sat alone in the relatively quiet area for a moment before walking back into the larger room where all the people were. The radio changed to a rock song, Cas guessed, according to the loud guitar and hard drums. 

 

_ “Why’d you bring a shotgun _

_ To the party? _

_ Why’d you bring a shotgun _

_ To the party? _

_ Everybody’s got one _

_ There’s nothing new about it _

_ You want to make a statement? _

_ You should have come without it.” _

 

He didn’t understand the lead singer was on about in the slightest, but he liked it. Without realizing, he started nodding his head to the beat. A smile broke out on his face. As usual, Castiel Novak was alone. Normally, his thought would overwhelm his mind, and he would get depressed and lonely. Tonight, however, was different. Any coherent thought was nonexistent. Any small anxiety was shut down instantly by the impending thought of being caught, the sound of laughter, seeing people dance, drinking beer, and the illegal drugs that made you see colors you never thought possible. Any rational decision and any clear thinking was blocked out by  _ living.  _

 

“Alright brothers and sisters!” a country accented voice said over the mic as the song ended. “Are y’all ready for it?” The crowd screamed in excitement. “I can’t hear you!” Louder shouts and crashes of beer bottles. “Awesome! Let ‘em drop!” 

 

Suddenly, the lights shut off. On instinct, slight panic rose inside him. Then the colors came. Neon paint dropped down from the ceiling above him, coating him and at least eighty others in different colors of bright green, electric blue, neon pink, neon orange, glowing purple, and a shockingly electric yellow. Another song started. 

 

_ “They left us alone _

_ The kids in the dark _

_ To burn out forever _

_ Or light up a spark _

_ We come together _

_ State of the art _

_ We’ll never surrender.  _

_ The kids in the dark _

_ The kids in the dark” _

 

The music got louder. More people were dancing. More laughter.  _ This  _ was Heaven. How could Father ever say something as magnificent and joyful as this to be bad?

 

A hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to the face slowly. 

 

Dean..?

 

“You look like you’re enjoying your first party,” Dean shouted. His perfect smile glowed in the dark.

 

“What gave you that notion?” Cas joked.

 

Dean laughed. “I’m happy you’re having a good time.” 

 

“Having a good time? Vast understatement. This is the best day of my life!”

 

“If you like this party, I’ll have to bring you to more,” Dean told him. “I’d like to hang out with you more. Would you like to come sit with me and a few other of my friends at lunch when school starts on Monday?”

 

Cas looked at him with wide eyes. “I.. I’d love to.”

 

“Sweet-”

 

“Dean!” another boy yelled to him. He grabbed Dean’s plaid shirt and pulled on it. “Dude, you  _ gotta  _ come see this! That stupid kid, Ed, is about to jump from the roof and to the pool!”

 

“No way,” Dean laughed. “Cas, if I have to witness this kid belly flop and get second hand pain, then you have to too.” He grabbed Cas’s hand and started walking outside. Cas tensed a little. He felt his hand start to sweat in Dean’s. A little smile painted his face. 

 

The party quickly migrated outside. Everyone craned their necks up to see Ed Zeddmore standing on the roof, preparing to jump. Thankfully, he was fully clothed or else this whole situation would be a whole lot worse. He stumbled a little. Looking up at him, Cas’s nerves peaked on edge. He chewed on his lip nervously. This could go terribly wrong. Terribly  _ terribly  _ wrong. However, it would be Ed’s fault for being plastered enough to do something as completely full of pure ignorance and getting hurt. 

 

Human nature is to laugh at others’ expense. Castiel isn’t very familiar with normal human nature. This being said, when the other kids started chanting, “Ed! Ed! Ed!”, he joined in. After a second, Ed’s body dropped, splashing into the pool below him. People cheered and laughed, Castiel included. 

 

“Hey, try this,” Dean said, handing him his red Solo cup. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing poisonous, I promise,” Dean chuckled at Cas’s facial expression. “Don’t drink too much, or you’ll be like regret it later. That’s what Ed just did, and look where it got him. Idiots, I’m surrounded by them.”

 

Cas snorted. He took the cup and swallowed a tentative sip. Grimacing, he pulled away.

 

Dean grinned. “Disgusting, right?” 

 

“Utterly repulsive,” Cas’s nose scrunched up. “The hell is that?”

 

“Bud Light,” Dean answered. “Beer.”

 

“That’s horrible,” Cas said. “Give me another drink.” 

 

“That’s what I’m talking about, Cas! Rebel in the making!” 

 

Taking another gulp, he laughed. “I suppose it gets better the more you drink.”

 

“Essentially, yes. Only because you get drunk. Getting plastered is great and all until the next morning. You won’t remember what you did, and you’ll have a nasty hangover that you’ll have to hide from your parents.”

 

“That must be a challenge.”

 

“Challenge isn’t the word. You gotta see Sammy, though. It’s hilarious. He’s a lightweight as it is. He’ll puke on your shoes after three beers.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“It’s pitiful, Cas. More than bad. One time, Dad figured out Sam and I got drunk and we had a hangover. So he knocks real light on my door and walks in. His voice is soft and he goes,  _ Hey, Dean. I’m back from work. Thanks for dinner last night, it was great. You’re getting real good at cooking.  _

 

“So I get all smiley and all, and I go,  _ No problem, Dad. Happy to have you home.  _ He walks out and does literally the exact opposite to Sam. He bangs on Sam’s door and throws it open, stomping in, yelling,  _ GOOD MORNING, MY YOUNGEST SON! HOW’D YOU SLEEP?  _ Sam groans super loud and throws pillows at him, the whole nine. Dad took pictures of him and tormented him all day. Friggin’ priceless.”

 

Cas laughed. “You never got caught?”

 

“Nope. Not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though.”

 

“That’s awesome.”

 

“Right?”

 

Suddenly, Dean reached into his pocket and revealed a ringing phone. He put the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?.... I think you know where I am, Bobby…. Sammy wanted to go, so I brought him. I stayed to keep an eye on him…. Yeah. Gabriel makes him happy, so I stay out of it. It’s none of my business anyway. By the way, I have news…. Shut up. Anyway, I have my very own Novak.” Dean turned to him and beamed, looking like an excited five year old. Cas chuckled, blushing faintly. “Bite me, Bobby. If he’s so anti-social, then why is he right here?” Dean handed him the phone. “Cas, say hi.”

 

“Um… Hi?” Cas said awkwardly. 

 

“You letting Dean contaminate your purity?” the man on the other line asked. Cas huffed a laugh. 

 

“I can assure you he’s nothing compared to my brother. Gabriel is horrible enough if I snuck out to be here.”

 

“Far point. Bobby Singer.”

 

“Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you, sir.”

 

“Just call me Bobby. Sir was my dad,” Bobby told him. 

 

“Okay, Bobby,” Cas smiled. Dean took the phone back. 

 

“See? Ain’t he just sweet?...” Dean blushed faintly. “It’s not like that, you old fart… I beg to differ..” He laughed loud, throwing his head back. God, Dean Winchester was beautiful. “Alright, Bobby. Adios.” 

 

Dean pocketed the phone. “Dude, shit, it’s 3 in the morning.”

 

Cas’s eyes widened. “Oh my goodness! I have to go! My father will be waking soon! I have to find Gabriel!” 

 

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
